Joan of Arc
by doggie015
Summary: A short oneshot about how one painting can change many lives


"Elsa, can I- um- may I- That is, um."

"Anna. Just think before you speak."

"Right." Anna composed herself and cleared her throat. "Can you please give your blessing for my marriage to Kristoff?" Elsa smiled

"Yes." There was a long pause as Anna's expression turned to disbelief

"You said yes!?"

"Yes. I give you both my blessing."

"Oh god. Oh. My. God." Anna started smiling "I'm getting married." Anna launched herself at Elsa "You really think this is okay Elsa? You're not ill or something?" She turned away "I mean, of course I've known Kristoff for quite a long time now-" She walked towards the window "-and we've come to understand each other pretty well…" She turned back towards Elsa "But **_marriage_**!?" She turned to the window again "It felt so easy last time I was asking for this. I thought it was no big deal and all would end happily with Hans…" Her expression turned to rage. "Oohh… that physo… sideburns… guy! This is all because of him! Ruining my image of marriage. Thank god Kristoff wasn't a Han- Wait…" Elsa started walking up to Anna "What if Kristoff waited all these years to take the throne? What if he's more patient and clever than Hans and marriage is a part of his plan?" She turned towards Elsa who was now standing behind her. "What if he's trying to kill you as well Elsa?" Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled

"Anna. You're talking crazy." Anna turned to face Elsa

"I know…" Her expression became concerned

"Hey. I've sent spies to do thorough research on Kristoff. He's a good guy… and not very clever"

"You spied on him!? You lied! Right!? Might be a good idea though…"

"Anna. You'll be fine. We both know Kristoff."

"Maybe…" She sighed "Elsa. I'm marrying a guy whose families are trolls."

"Well, you have a sister who is the queen of snow and ice."

"He talks for his **reindeer**."

"Fairly normal compared to creating two talking snowmen."

"Which is his only friend!"

"He's got us now."

"He picks his nose and eats it."

"I- what!?"

"And he tinkles in the woods."

"Fine. Just marry me instead."

"Oka-" Anna stopped herself "Wait. What!?"

"Why are you so surprised? You know I love you. I'm feeling insulted."

"But you're my sister…"

"And a queen. With a dangerous magical power." Anna was in shock as Elsa's face remained stern. Then Elsa started biting her lip and a smile appeared on her face

"Elsa! I'm under some kind of wedding panic here!"

"The point is you're marrying a good man whom you love and loves you back. You should be happy."

"I guess so." Elsa gave Anna a quick kiss on the forehead "Thanks, sister."

"Anytime. I… gotta go. Queen's duty." Elsa left the room

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too Anna."

"As a sister!" Elsa placed her hand on her heart and choked back a sob as ice formed on her dress

"As a sister…"

* * *

A short time later Elsa was sitting down by herself on the couch underneath a painting of Joan of Arc. "And that's the story. I know this feeling is not normal. But I can't help it." She turned towards the painting. "What should I do Joan?" A door creaked open and a guard walked up and bowed.

"Flake 01 here to report. Your majesty. It's about the extra information you requested on Kristoff Bjorgman. We're unable to confirm if Bjorgman picks his nose and eats it. But we did manage to witness that he sometimes does his business in the woods."

"Good. Keep me updated." The guard left.

* * *

Several years ago

* * *

A young Anna is lying on the couch below the painting

"I really don't get why Elsa loves being inside her room so much. Isn't it really boring?" Anna stretched on the couch "However, today we've tested enough ways to bust that door open. We'll definitely bring Elsa out tomorrow!"

"Princess Anna!" Kai surveyed the room, a bike lay on the floor and everything except the couch and the paintings was somehow disturbed. There was even a pig running around

"Oh! Hi, Kai" Kai took the young Anna onto his shoulder and carried her out of the room

"I'm sorry princess Anna. But you dad will have to hear about this."

"No! Joan, Save me!"

* * *

A slightly older Anna sat back down the couch and sulked

"No more pig riding. No more shield sliding on stairs. No more swordplay in the gallery. We're running out of games, Joan. I'm sure we can think of another game to play. Thanks for worrying though. You're always nice, Joan." Anna stood up on the couch and kissed the frame "I love you."

"P-Princess Anna?" Gerda was concerned as Anna dismounted the couch

"Uh, that was… uhh… I mean… As Princess I demand you to unsee this! Please…?" Anna ran out of the room.

Later that night Anna returned to the couch in her blanket and sat on the armrest. "I'm sorry that I ran away just like that. I mean… Gerda doesn't think kissing you is normal. Well… maybe in the future a girl can kiss a painting without anybody thinking it's weird." She yawned "Good-" She forgot that she was already on the headrest and lent over "OW!" She got up off the floor "I'm okay. I'm okay. Don't worry. Good night, Joan."

* * *

Present day

* * *

Elsa is holding a wineglass which is slowly freezing over. She is sitting on a couch which used to have a painting over it.

"She told me a lot about you, Joan. She really used to like you. I wonder why she stopped talking to you…"

"We both know why. And I need you to stop talking to me as well." Elsa forgot about her wineglass and its contents rapidly froze as she looked towards where the voice was coming from. Joan of Arc was sitting on the other end of the couch

"J-Joan!? But why?"

"Because, as much as I'd like to. I can never truly help you."

* * *

Several years earlier

* * *

Anna runs towards Elsa's door and stops. She doesn't even knock before continuing to run down the hall

"See you in two weeks!"

* * *

Later that day Anna sat on the couch again. "Moma and Papa left for a voyage. Elsa still locking herself in her room I didn't even know if she had the chance to send them off. This castle is getting even more quiet than ever before. Elsa should really come out of her room, Joan. It's not healthy to spend most of the time inside right? Hey, maybe we should bust open her door like we planned back then… No? You didn't mind before. Violence is not the answer you said? Says the girl who led an army to war." She sighed "Fine. I'm already tired of trying anyway. After two weeks everything will be back to normal. I can handle that. It's only two weeks."

* * *

Several days later Anna walks away from the gravestones and back to the couch.

"Elsa doesn't need me. You're the only one I have left, Joan… Tell me you'll never leave me." She sobbed "Please…"

* * *

1 year later

* * *

"You are going to take Joan?" Gerda had led Anna to the gallery where preparations were already underway to take the painting off the wall. Kai spoke

"Yes, the paint- Joan will be given to… to-"

"-to one of our new trading partners as a gift signalling a promisingly long and prosperous partnership with Arendelle since many of our old ones left us after Mama and Papa's death leaving Arendelle with no proper leader."

"Y-yes"

"Even I know that much, Kai. Stop underestimating me." She started to leave the room "Thanks for telling me about this, Gerda. But, it's just a painting. You're worrying too much." She left the room

"Why did you tell her?"

"She deserves to know, Kai."

That night Anna lay down on the couch again

"Hang in there, Joan! You'll have a new home soon. I don't know how people will treat you there, but should they ever do harm to you, I assure you they'll suffer my wrath. And sorry for insulting you. You're not just a painting. Though we've been not talking for a while you're still my best friend."

"Princess Anna."

"**_Intruders!_**" Anna launched herself upright on the couch. "Kai? Gerda?"

"You forgot your pillow Ma'am. The armrest won't be comfortable for your head."

"And it's cold tonight. So I'm bringing hot chocolate."

"What? It's really late at night. Don't you guys have a lot of work to do tomorrow?"

"Well… the castle has been too gloomy lately, so we do everything we can to fix that." Kai said Anna's eyes started to water "Uhh. G-Gerda, put down the tray! Quick!"

"O-OK." Anna launched herself at the pair

"Too late." The hot chocolate fell out of Gerda's hands to the floor, with the three not far behind

"I'm gonna miss Joan!" Anna started sobbing "I miss Papa and Mama! I miss Elsa!"

"Sometimes in life we can't avoid losing things that we love. And the only thing we can do is cherish those we still have. That's why Princess Anna. Whatever happens, you must not give up and keep believing in your sister. This rough time will pass."

"Kai, you're not helping me stop the tears. Your suit will be ruined any moment now." Guards burst into the gallery

"Princess Anna! Are you okay!?"

"It's okay, we handled it." Kai waved at the guards "You can go back to your posts." The guards left "Princess Anna? Ma'am?"

"She's fallen asleep." Kai sighed

"Okay, help me carry her to the couch."

* * *

Present day

* * *

"The next morning Anna said her goodbye and sent me off." Elsa turned away as Joan moved closer to her. "In the end, only the real actual people can help you. So, talk to Anna and tell her the truth. Trust her." Elsa wiped a tear from her eye "Believe in her…" Joan was gone. Elsa looked over to the empty couch

"Thanks, Joan." Elsa got up and left the gallery. She was able to find Anna in the Library reading about Joan of Arc. "Hi, Anna." Anna gasped and dropped the book.

"Elsa? What are-" Elsa pulled Anna into an embrace and started sobbing

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for shutting you out for so long. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth." There were further words spoken but they were inaudible through the sobbing.

"Elsa, it's alright. I forgive you."

"Anna, I love you as more than a sister."

"Wait, what?"

"I was serious about that marriage thing."

"But… we're sisters!"

"That hasn't stopped these feelings."

"Elsa, we don't have to marry to be able to express them."

"What?"

"I know how you feel, because I feel the same way." Elsa stopped sobbing

"You mean it?"

"I mean it." Anna hugged Elsa tighter. "You're all I have left and I don't want to lose you."


End file.
